Griffin Family
The Griffin-Pewterschmidt Family, also known as the Griffins or the Pewterschmidts are the morally-ambiguous villain-protagonists of the adult animated TV series . They start as a bunch of good if amoral people before becoming outright villains throughout most episodes of the later seasons. History While family members showed few villainous traits in early seasons the show changed into a dark comedy in later seasons and it became very evident all members could cause problems and go beyond simple nastiness or ignorance; any redeeming qualities seem to have all but vanished as most characters on the show devolved morally, mentally and psychologically (to the point where any redemption they find is only temporary). They proved to be dysfunctional (even more so than the likes of similar families) and have murdered or caused the deaths of people among other things. The only member to be relatively good is Chris; while Meg, Brian, Stewie, Peter and Lois Griffin and Carter Pewterschmidt are still considerably bad people and sometimes antiheroes or antivillains. Some of the crimes they committed over the years range from assualt and battery to outright murder. Some like Lois, have even raped several people. One should note that some family members like Meg, are good-hearted people who ended up turning evil because of the abuse they endured; including at the hands of the rest of the family. Members *"Justin" Peter Löwenbräu Griffin Sr. *Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin *Megatron "Meg" Griffin *Christopher "Chris" Griffin *Stuart Gilligan "Stewie" Griffin *Francis Griffin (deceased) *Thelma Griffin (deceased) *Thaddeus Griffin *Karen Griffin (presumed deceased) *Bertram Griffin (deceased) *Retep Griffin *Evil Stuart Gilligan "Stewie" Griffin (presumed deceased) *Brian H. Griffin *Vinny Griffin (alternate timeline) *Carter Pewterschmidt *Barbara "Babs" Pewterschmidt *Patrick Pewterschmidt *Carol Pewterschmidt-West *Silas Pewterschmidt (deceased) *Adam West (deceased) Gallery Videos Top 10 Funniest Peter Griffin Injuries Top 10 Hilarious Peter Griffin Moments Top 10 Reasons Peter Griffin Should Be in Prison Top 10 Reasons Why Lois Griffin Should Divorce Peter 25 Reasons Peter Griffin Should Be Locked Up For Life 10 Times Peter Griffin Went Too Far Top 10 Dumbest Chris Griffin Moments Top 10 Worst Things Lois Griffin Has Done 10 Times Lois Griffin Was Worse Than Peter (Family Guy) Top 10 Worst Things Brian Griffin Has Done Top 10 Worst Things Stewie Griffin Has Ever Done Top 10 Best Stewie and Brian Moments From Family Guy 25 Reasons Brian And Stewie Griffin Should Be Behind Bars Top 20 Worst Things Ever Done to Meg from Family Guy Top 10 Worst Things Meg from Family Guy Has Done The Griffins Cruelest Moments -Family Guy- The Griffins Insult Each other -Family Guy- Weird Things About The Griffins Everyone Ignores -Family Guy- See also *Griffin Family in Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Families Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Heretics Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Dimwits Category:Drug Dealers Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Parody/Homage Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Affably Evil